


Actors for hire!

by imanotaku



Series: Steps to create a TV show! [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Businessman Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married!RitsuandMasamune, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Misaki, Ritsu and Eren find themselves in a very confusing situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! How are you doing?  
> I hope you all doing olay, because I just got a new idea for a series of one-shots!  
> 'What is Misaki, Ritsu and Eren were acting in a Tv show?'  
> This lead me to write the actual script for the first episode of said 'Tv show', and that's why we're where.
> 
> I just have a couple of things to say:
> 
> -Takano and Ritsu are married and Ritsu changed his name from Onodera Ritsu to Takano Ritsu. So I use Masamune instead of Takano-san because it would be confusing.
> 
> -Levi works in a company called Wings of Freedom and he is rich.
> 
> -There are a good amount of OC's, but I think you'll figure out who they are.
> 
> -This ~~**~~ means some time has passed and this •••$_$••• means we're in another scenario/p.o.v
> 
> -Because I was supposed to be asleep and because I wrote this on my phone's notes, the re will be mistakes.
> 
> -Finally, I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. (Because if I did, Ritsu would've confessed already, that son of --)

Misaki was really confused. He went to a business building to receive a manuscript from a mangaka when he got into the wrong room.

Suddenly, he was in the middle of an audition for a TV show. He tried telling the receptionist that it was a big misunderstanding, but no one listened to him.

The ones who were recruiting called him to say some lines and Misaki tried once again to explain them he wasn't supposed to be there, but they stopped him.

"I love him! The lines were perfect and said with real feelings. Tell me your name, son!" The man smiled from ear to ear as they shared an handshake.

"T-Takahashi Misaki" He said, blushing.

"It's settled! Takahashi Misaki for the role of Haruka Kanade!"

~~**~~

Misaki entered the penthouse, sighing. He immediately spotted Usagi-san reading on the couch.

"Misaki, you're back," The author smiled, standing up. Musaki blushed and avoided the purple eyes staring at him.

"U-Usagi-san, I think I got a job..."

~~**~~

They were now sitting on the dinning table, trying to figure out what was going on.

After the (apparently) successful audition, the receptionist gave him a sheet of paper while she said:

_"Congratulations. That was a very hard part to get."_

The author inspected the paper for the hundredth time. He couldn't believe how lucky Misaki was.

"You should take it." He stated, watching as Misaki green eyes went wide.

"But I don't have any acting experience! There are far better people to do it than me!" The younger man exclaimed. Usagi smiled. _'He's so modest'_ He thought, staring at the blushing mess in front of him.

He examined the paper once again. It said that the practices started in a week.

"The producer didn't think that, obviously. So why not give it a try?" Misaki looked at the paper in the author's hands and sighed.

"It won't be bad to gain experience," Usagi smiled, standing up to kiss the brunette, "But I'll be fired when I get on the set."

•••$_$•••

Eren was definitely lost. He was supposed to meet Levi at Teiko hotel after his meeting, but he got lost. And to top it off, his phone was dead.

_'This is great'_ The brunette thought, looking around. He stopped and let out a sigh of relief as he saw a man walking in his direction.

Eren waited until the man was closer to ask him for directions. Light brown bangs framed the man's face; he had wide, green eyes and a pale skin.

"In fact, I'm heading there now, so you can come with me," He answered, smiling politely. They started walking, an embarrassing silence taking in.

Eren stopped, making the other man stop as well.

"My name is Eren Yeager. I'm 23 years old and I'm majoring in photography at Sina college," He had completely forgot to introduce himself. Maybe that made the awkward silence go away.

"I'm Takano Ritsu, nice to meet you. I work at Marukawa Publishing in the shoujo manga department," The man - Ritsu - smiled, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

_'It feels so strange to say that'_ , Ritsu thought. He and Masamune married three months ago, so it was pretty new. After all, it took the editor way too much time to admit he loved him.

It was a small ceremony, just with friends and family. Ritsu's parents managed to show up, surprisingly; unfortunately, Masamune's didn't. But it was a very beautiful day and all that mattered was that they loved each other.

"Newlywed, I see," Eren smiled as he watched Ritsu's face turn to pure surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I learned to read people when I was younger." He said, nonchalantly. The college student continued to walk, leaving the other man to process everything. "C'mon, I don't want to be the reason you're away from your lover, _Takano-_ san"

"Oh no, Masamune--" Ritsu started. His voice quickly quieted, looking at Eren with a 'are-you-for-real' face. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

With a cheshire grin, the younger man nodded.

~~**~~

They entered the hotel and walked to the main desk. The lady sitting behind it smiled politely.

"What can I help you with, gentlemen?" Her calm voice matched her smile. Eren returned the gesture as Ritsu simply nodded.

"I'm waiting for someone who is in the Wings of Freedom meeting, can you tell me where it is?" The receptionist typed away in her computer. After a few seconds, her face lit up.

"Room 233," Her blue eyes wondered to the older man, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, in fact. I'm from Marukawa Publishing and I would like to know where the meeting is."

The lady nodded, putting a strand of blond hair behind her ear. She started typing again, searching for information.

"Room 471." Ritsu memorized the number as he smiled politely to the receptionist. When the pair was walking to the elevators, a man with black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes called for them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I really needed to talk to you."

Eren took a step back, not trusting the new-comer. Neither did Ritsu, as far as he could see. The man started talking about his show and how they were perfect for the main roles.

  
"I'm sorry, but I can't. I need to be in a meeting in ten minutes. But thank you for the invite, it was really--" Ritsu started, but the man got down on his knees and started to beg.

"Please, I really want you to work in the show! Money is not a problem! Please, I beg you! At least consider it!" Ritsu started blushing madly as he saw Yokozawa walk in the lobby.

_'Oh god...'_ The editor thought as he tried to get the man to stand up. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"How about this: we'll go to a casting and you'll decide if we're good enough," Eren said, as uncomfortable as Ritsu. Some of Levi's clients were starting to get out of the elevator and he didn't want to be involved in this scene.

The man stood up, his ambar eyes shining. He smiled to them and gave his card to each one.

"I'm Takeshi Miura. Contact me any time if you decide to join my project. I'll welcome you with open arms," Ritsu chuckled, thinking the many ways Masamune would kill the producer if he heard that. The editor-in-chief got angry at any man who even layed eyes on _his_ Ritsu. "If you please give me your email address, I'll tell you the available dates for the casting."

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, _Takano_ -san..." Eren grined, watching the man roll his eyes. The over-enthusiastic man was long gone and it was time to get back to work.

~~**~~

When the meeting came to an ending, Ritsu checked his email out of curiosity. He had two new emails: one from Eren and one from Miura-san.

The producer already had sent the available schedule and they only met twenty minutes ago. The other one was Eren asking for his phone number. Guessing that they had to actually talk about the casting, he typed it and send it.

"I hope you're not cheating on Masamune," Yokozawa's voice scared Ritsu, making the man jump in his seat. Quickly turning, he saw Marukawa's wild horse staring down at him.

"Of course I'm not! I wouldn't ever cheat on Masamune!" He said, blushing.

"Glad to hear that," Another voice came from the room's doorway. It was the black-haired man, smiling. He approached Ritsu, dropping a kiss on his plump lips.

The brunette's phone started to ring and Ritsu immediately knew who it was. He picked up the call under the other men's curious stares.

"Mr. Yeager, nice to hear from you again," Masamune raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. Seeing that, the editor moved to a more secluded area of the room, away from the prying eyes.

_"Mr. Yeager is my dad!"_ Eren complained. Ritsu looked over the two males on the other side of the room; they appeared to be talking, but Masamune still glanced at him. _"I found something really interesting!"_

"What is it?"

_"It appears that Takeshi Miura is someone who picks up normal people and transforms them into actors. He was the one who launched Jin Nagayama's career."_

"I don't know who that is," Ritsu said, shrugging his shoulders.

_"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO JIN NAGAWAMA IS?!!!!!"_ Eren screamed, causing Yokozawa and Masamune to look at him. _"He is only considered one of the most handsome man on the world! Of course Levi is much more hot, with his--"_

"Okay, cut to the point!" Ritsu exclaimed, not interested in hearing about Eren's kinks.

_"We should really grab this opportunity. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind being a famous actor."_ Ritsu rolled his eyes once more, taling a deep breath.

"But we don't even know if we'll be chosen."

_"Did you see how he begged for us to come with him?"_ Oh, yes he did. Very vividly. _"We'll have the job. Believe me."_

"Okay, so what time are you available?" He asked, wishing Masamune didn't hear it. It sounded really bad.

_"Wednesday at 20:30."_

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thank for reading!


End file.
